Coming Clean (30-Day Prompt Challenge)
by Stephen R Sobotka
Summary: It's high time Izuku told Tsuyu something . . . will it change how she feels? Romantic Fluff. Story #2 of 30 in a Writing Prompt Challenge.


**COMING CLEAN**

a My Hero Academia story / © 2018

.

 **Disclaimer!** \- _This is a fan-fiction, based on characters and situations from the serialized_ Shonen Jump _series_ "Boku no Hero Academia" _; created by_ Kōhei Horikoshi _. This has been written solely for other fans of the series to enjoy, not to gain profit for the author. All characters, with exception of any that I have I created for these stories, are TM and Copyrighted by_ Bones _ & _Shonen Jump _, and are used without their knowledge._

 _Please don't sue, since this was done as a tribute to the spirit of the original manga and animated show._

.  
.

Author's Note : This story is part of a 30-Day Writing Prompt Challenge, in that the theme used is called "A Rare Pair". _It of course uses the two BnHA characters that I 'ship, and it should be interesting to see what other stories come up from the list of prompts I've collected. Note, don't expect to get swamped with new stories all at once! I'm posting only the ones that I feel are worth it. All stories will be stored on a special blog, as the challenge moves forwards._

 _The Prompt for this story is : Confessions._

 _I'd like to give a thanks to K_ _ōhei_ _-san (if they ever read fan stories) for creating a fun universe for us to enjoy, and to all my fellow BnNA fans who support me and other authors who slave over writing these stories. It's your encouragement that makes this worth while! - SRS_

.  
This had never happened before.

Tsuyu paused outside of the door, over which a sign hung with the word's "Principal's Office" written in dark letters. For the most part, it wasn't often that students got called in to speak with Principal Nezu. It was also rare for an upstanding student like Tsuyu to have to see him, either.

 _I haven't missed any assignments_ , she told herself hugging herself over her school blazer. _I also haven't been late to classes, or done anything wrong . . . what could Mr. Nezu want to see me about?_ Giving herself a mental shake, she reached for the door handle. _Still, I shouldn't keep the Principal waiting._ She rapped on the door three times, before turning the handle to open it and allow her to step inside.

"Ah, Miss Asui! It is so very kind of you to join us."

Closing the door, Tsuyu took stock of who was in the office; Nezu, seated at his desk, along with Mr. Toshinori Yagi - the former All Might - who was standing to the Principal's left side. What surprised her was the presence of Izuku, who was dressed in his school blazer, shirt and slacks; an expression of deep concern on his face.

"Please," Principal Nezu said, motioning towards the space in front of his desk. "Come join us, Miss Asui.".

Tsuyu crossed to where he indicated and looked briefly at Mr. Yagi and Izuku. "Um, excuse me, Mr. Principal, but why was I called to come here?" she asked.

With a soft laugh, Principal Nezu said, "Oh, do not worry! You aren't in any sort of trouble, Miss Asui. In fact, I've been told by several of the instructors that you are a model student! Very much the sort that we all relish having here at U.A. High."

Tsuyu nodded slowly. "Then, if I'm not in trouble, Sir, why am I here? As well as Izuku-san? I'm afraid I am a bit confused. Kero."

"Well, I can understand that," Principal Nezu replied. "But, trust me, there is a very good reason for your being here. As well as young Mister Midoriya." He paused and put his paws on his desk. "However, it's best I let Mr. Yagi here begin the explanations." He looked at Toshiniori and nodded. "Please. Do begin."

Clearing his throat, Toshinori gave Tsuyu a half smile before saying, "Miss Asui, you've been called here today, on the reason it's been made clear that you and Young Midoriya have, well, become much closer than merely classmates. Or even good friends."

Tsuyu blinked, glancing at Izuku - who's expression of worry deepened - before facing the former Number-One Hero squarely. "Yes, Izuku and I just recently became boyfriend and girlfriend, Sir." Her faced became pinched with worry. "Is there, um . . . is there a problem with that?"

Toshinori shook his head. "No! Most certainly not, Miss," he said quickly. Rubbing the back of his head, he went on to say, "At least, the problem isn't the two of you, exactly." When she tipped her head to the side in confusion, Toshinori sighed. "It's best I just get on with what must be explained here." He looked to Principal Nezu - who merely nodded - then to Izuku - who also made a nod of encouragement - before he asked, "You are familiar with my former Quirk, Miss Asui?"

She nodded. "I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know about the One for All Quirk, Sir."

Toshinori shook his head sagely. "Indeed, but there's a story behind this Quirk; how it came to be, and the special reason of what it has become. In part, it's the main reason why Young Midoriya is here."

Tsuyu turned to look at Izuku with wide eyes. "I . . . I don't understand. Kero?"

At that, Izuku drew in a deep breath, before he looked into Tsuyu's eyes. "Tsu-chan, the real reason why All Might brings this up is . . . well, the truth is my Quirk? It actually IS One for All."

Tsuyu gasped softly, eyeing the young man up and down, before asking, "You? Y-you have All Might's Quirk?" She cupped both hands over her mouth, making an alarmed sound before she got a grip on herself. "But, if . . . if you have All Might's Quirk-?"

"There's a story behind it, Tsu-chan," Izuku said gently, stepping closer to take hold of her hands in a reassuring manner. "Considering how close we've become, I talked it over with Mr. Yagi and Principal Nezu. It's only fair that you hear the whole story, because . . . well-."

"Because someday, Izuku will rise to take my place as the greatest of all Heroes," Toshinori said grimly. "As such, he'll become the target of many a villain, and, knowing how much you will want to protect him, and fight alongside him, it is best you understand how he became the inheritor of my power."

Tsuyu nodded, then she turned her hands over to grip Izuku's hands tightly. "Okay . . . I'll listen."

"Thank you," Toshinori said gratefully. "Please, join me you two?" He indicated a couch and a pair of seats off to the side. As the two students took their seats, He also sat down and sighed, watching as Principal Nezu got up from his desk to join them. "Now, I guess the best place to start is where One for All came from . . . ."

.  
.

 _ **~= xXx =~**_

.  
.

In due course, as Toshinori and Izuku - who took up the story when necessary - finished telling Tsuyu the whole story of their inherited Quirk, Tsuyu was staring with concern and awe as Izuku finished his part: ". . . and, well, that's where I am now. I've been working hard to make this Quirk my own. It hasn't been easy, but I'm getting better."

Toshinori nodded. "Young Midoriya will eventually some day have full control of One for All. When he does, he may very well become as great a hero as I was, as All Might. Perhaps even better." He looked at Tsuyu and added somberly, "The main point is that, with you becoming involved with Young Midoriya as you are, it would be both wrong to keep it from you and dangerous as well."

At that point, Principal Nezu said, "Yes, if a villain was ever to learn of just how Young Midoriya acquired his Quirk, it might make life hazardous; not just for him, but for anyone associated with him." He sighed and added, "Please understand, Miss Asui, we're not telling you this to discourage your relationship with Young Midoriya."

"No, no, not at all!" Toshinori agreed. "It's just that we all felt you needed to know, so that you can be better informed, to both help Young Midoriya and anyone else, when it comes to protecting himself and his Quirk."

Tsuyu nodded. Through it all, she never strayed too far from Izuku's side, nor did she let go of his hands. "I see," she said at length. "It's good that you aren't discouraging Izu-kun and me, because I'd refuse." She looked at her boyfriend and gave him a firm, fond smile. "I don't ever want to leave you, Kero!"

That made Izuku smile with relief. "I'm glad to hear that, Tsu-chan." He was surprised when she made a small gesture to indicate the two adults in the room.

"Although, are they're many others who know about this, too?" she asked, looking to Principal Nezu and Toshninori.

"Only myself," Principal Nezu said, "and a few select members of the faculty staff."

"Young Bakugo knows as well," Toshinori added, grimacing. "It was necessary, considering his attitude towards Young Midoriya as of late."

Tsuyu appeared to process this, then nodded. "I see. Kero."

"Can we count on you to help us keep this secret, Miss Asui?" Principal Nezu asked.

"Yes, I will . . . although, I want something in return," she said firmly.

That took the two adults and Izuku aback for a moment. "What could you want?" Izuku asked, as he suddenly was under the quick and hard scrutiny of his girlfriend.

"A promise." Tsuyu said. "I know you want to be a great Hero. It's your dream, and I wouldn't want you to give that up, no matter how I'd feel. Still, I want you to promise me . . . Promise me that you will not take any extreme risks, even if you fully control your Quirk?" She gripped his hand with high emotion vibrating through her frame, even while she reached up with her other hand to gently cup his cheek. "I only just got to know you, and, learning about all of this? I don't want to see you hurt, or worse! Kero."

Izuku smiled, and touched her hand in return. "I promise, Tsu-chan. I'm not going anywhere . . . not yet, anyway. We've got too much ahead of us, but don't worry. We'll get through this, together. I'm just sorry I didn't get to tell you this sooner."

She pressed her fingers to his lips, and said, "Don't apologize. Kero. All that matters is there's no secrets between us now. Hm?"

Both Toshinori and Principal Nezu looked at each other; a silent look of understanding passing between them. Together, they got up and quietly made their way to the door of the office, letting the young couple continue to talk to each other . . . .

.

 _ **~= Fin =~  
**_

.  
.


End file.
